


A Rebel Pledge

by You_know_I_had_to_do_it_to_em



Series: Conversations in spaces: a users guide to time well spent during light speed travel [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Post-Canon, Series, Space Opera, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_know_I_had_to_do_it_to_em/pseuds/You_know_I_had_to_do_it_to_em
Summary: building up the resistance, and the steps it takes to get there.orHow the sequel trilogy trio find new allies, and navigate their way through more complicated space politics. ThisisStar Wars, after all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this will be massively self indulgent, in that I'm basically writing out some of the stuff I'd like to see happen for the sequel trilogy trio cus I love them

The weather on Thone, though not unseasonably so, is too cold for Rey’s liking. More often than not, she finds herself swathed in several layers of robes and cloaks while meeting with the other resistance members. They wait for news on Leia. 

A few months ago when the last of the resistance had escaped Crait, Rey hadn’t expected it to be easy but —  
Well it could’ve gone better.  
A lot better.

Leia is ill. She can’t lead the fight anymore, and the other members agree to let her step down to focus on her health. Poe spent weeks talking to Leia over it. He was in denial at first, angry and frustrated, and feeling wholly unready to take on such a big responsibility. All the while, other resistance members stood guard under shelters, the rain chilling and unending. 

On the third week, Poe leaves Leia’s temporary home on Thone, a newfound confidence in his eyes. He’s made up his mind. Grow in numbers and in strength. Leia was going to get better, but she wants him to carry the torch. She wants him to lead. This was his chance, and she wants him to take it. 

They need people, and Poe knows they needn’t look far between the stars to find willing rebel hearts.


	2. You go left, I'll go right

It’s the last full day the Rebel Alliance plans to spend on Thone. Rey spent the last few days packing away ammunition and equipment with other members of the resistance, barely getting sleep in the process. When she finally manages to sleep, it is in short bursts, never enough to let her body or her mind fully recuperate. That’s how it’s been ever since she managed to escape Snoke’s ship – keep busy long enough that she’ll forget how closely she came to an entirely different path.  

A knock comes from outside Rey’s makeshift hovel in the millennium falcon’s lounge area. When she peers out the thick fabric curtain and rubs the sleep from her eyes, Finn walks in.

                  “Finn,” she says, with a tired but dimpled smile.

                  He smiles but he looks a bit hesitant.

                  “What’s wrong?” she asks, and all at once Rey is alert.

                  “Sorry, I don’t mean to wake you this early, I just sort of maybe wanted your opinion—”

                  “Finn, just tell me.”

                  He sighs, but presses on, “Remember I told you that the Resistance sent out a distress signal while we were stuck on Crait?”

                  “You told me nobody responded.”

                  “Yeah, but well, _someone_ did.”

“ _Just_ now?”

                  “Just now.”

                  “A bit late.” She can’t help but snip and he smiles a little as she crawls out of her bed hut. Rey pulls on a knitted sweater Chewie had gotten for her and rubs her arms to warm up.

                  “The transmission came from the planet Nagoti – said it was because of recent political changes. Their new leader wants to speak with us as soon as we get a chance to go to their planet in the mid rim.”

“No volunteers, then?”

“It’s more than that.” Finn puts his hands out in an open and honest gesture, “Poe said Leia used to have to meet with politicians and ask for support. If our allies spread the word, then Poe can get to more recruits.”

Rey thinks about it for a moment, but it doesn’t take much effort to convince her. “Makes sense. I say we go for it, then.”

Finn speaks a bit more tentatively, “They want to lend us their support but they want to meet with us, and well,”

                  “You want me to check it out with you?” she finishes for him and he looks guilty.

                  “Finn,” Rey puts her hand on his shoulder, a smile still gently settled on her features. “You know you don’t need to ask.”

 

⇴

                  Two transmissions, and two separate destinations. Together, they’re the course that Leia’s rebels should go. Poe knows what Rey symbolizes to the rebellion, and to a galaxy falling slowly into desperation. If he puts Rey at the centre of the political sphere on Nagoti, it may give Leia’s rebellion the boost it needs to recruit new faces in a nearby system.

                  He doesn’t know if it’ll work, and even though Poe his leadership role seriously and modestly, he has never been more unsure of himself in his life.

People like Lieutenant Connix help. She’s always been on the ground, in the midst of things, far from the isolation of an X-Wing cockpit. He doesn’t think of either job as a luxury, just – different.

                  Different, different, different. _Everything_ is different. He has to _stop thinking about it_. He’s already driven himself nuts, convinced himself he can’t possibly—

                  “Captain,” Connix interrupts Poe’s near-routine fretting. “We just received confirmation from Trea’Zald. They’ll let us stay, but they’re planning to feign ignorance if anyone asks.”

                  BB-8, who’s almost constantly under Poe’s feet since they landed on Thone, beeps in delight.

                  “Convenient for them if the First Order tracks us down.” Poe doesn’t mean to sound derisive, but the chirp that BB-8 gives in response proves his magnificent lack of subtlety.

                  “Captain, it could be worse!” C3PO chimes in pleasantly, “They could track our frequency and report us immediately to the First Order.”

                  “Your optimism is absolutely overwhelming 3PO,” Poe replies, walking to the other side of the galaxy map. “Lieutenant, how long until we’re all packed up?”

                  “Four hours, Captain.”

                  “Good, make it happen.” Poe puts his fist on the table in a gesture of finality and then looks up at his remaining rebellion group, “Let’s get moving, people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thone – a small planet covered in dense forests and brimming with a healthy ecosystem. Humans have only recently begun using it as a colony, though it is difficult to tame. It is relatively secret from most space travellers because it sits on the rim of the unknown regions. The temperature is seldom anything but mild, but it is almost constantly raining.


End file.
